Birthday
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: This is a short story for my Imotou's B-day, it contains Kai, Rei, Kouji and Kouichi paired with my oc Amaya, my Onee-chan's oc Koori, my Imotou's oc Kelsey and my Imotou's oc Robyn, hope you guys enjoy, Love ya Imotou-chan!
1. The Kidnapping

The night was chilly and the moon accompanied by a few street lights were the only light provided to this dark night. It was around two in the morning when two girls clad in solid black cat suits arrived at one of the upper class apartment complexes. The taller of the two had pulled herself up onto the top of the wooden privacy fence where she was now perched almost like a cat. She had her long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with the lower half of her face covered by a mask and black gloves covering her hands.

"Come on Onee-chan! I don't wanna be caught by security and neither do you so get it in gear!?" the ravenette whispered harshly to her partner who was still on the ground behind the fence.

"I'm coming Imotou! Keep your shirt on!" the other girl snapped back in a whisper as she half glared at the ravenette.

The girl the ravenette referred to as Onee-chan had short dark brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and was also wearing a mask that covered the lower half of her face. Her hands were covered by the same type of black gloves as the ravenette's, but she was shorter in height then the ravenette which didn't help her in their current situation.

"I can't believe we're doing this. I can't believe you agreed to help me with this. You realize if we get caught we're dead right?" the ravenette whispered in slight excitement as she offered her hand to the brunette.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that there is nothing else we can get Imotou for her birthday? I think you're going too extreme for her birthday." the brunette questioned and commented as the ravenette pulled her up to the top of the fence.

"She said that having Lion at the house for the day was all she wanted and I'll be damned if she don't get that on her day!" the ravenette snapped in a whisper as she jumped to the ground.

"Are you sure that the guys aren't gonna have us arrested for kidnapping or breaking and entering?" the brunette questioned as she too slid of the top of the fence and to the ground.

"Don't you think it's a little to late to back out? We're already here and neither of us have a back up gift." the ravenette stated calmly as she started up the stair case while looking for the right apartment number.

"You know this is not how I pictured my first time in the guys apartment to be like, I figured our first time over here would be during the day and when the guys knew we were coming over." the brunette whispered as she followed closely behind the ravenette.

"Yeah, well I always imagined my first time here Wolf would meet me at the door with a kiss, but we can't all get what we want." the ravenette informed the brunette as she stopped in front of their victims door and took a bobby-pen out of her pocket and started on the door.

"Where'd you learn to pick a lock!? You're suppose to be the innocent one of the four of us." the brunette asked her partner who laughed softly at her.

"I had a friend teach me. She's very good at this and I'm no angel Onee-chan I have my horns they just aren't as visible as y'all's." the ravenette informed her partner as the door swung open and she pocketed her bobby-pen.

The ravenette led the way inside while her partner closed the door as softly as possible. The two girls had to gawk at the inside of the apartment for it was spotless. They were both standing at the edge of the living room which looked as if a rich man owned it and in reality a rich man did own this apartment. The walls had very few pictures on them and the TV took up one whole wall which made both girls question why the boys always came to their apartment for movie night. The ravenette shook off her amazement and with a light shove snapped her partner out of her gawking. The ravenette motioned to the stairs and with a nod both girls walked up them as silently as possible.

"It's amazing how clean this place is. It's cleaner then our apartment." the brunette whispered to the ravenette when they were half way up the stair case.

"Yeah, well we have jobs and a lot of other things that keep us busy during the day. Now shh." the ravenette slightly snapped at her partner as they got closer to the first door up.

The ravenette pulled a small flashlight out of a small bag she had on her shoulder and after shining it on the upper part of the door she determined that this was not the room they needed to enter. The next door got her nod of approval and she set to picking the lock. The ravenette was too into picking the lock to notice the light in the room behind the first door had been turned on. The brunette however tensed in fear as she heard heavy foot steps coming from inside the room.

"Imotou, hurry up! Whoever's in that room is awake and it sounds like he's coming towards his door!" the brunette whispered in slight panic which caused the ravenette's head to jerk up before she set back to picking the lock.

The ravenette continued to pick the lock and just as the door to the other room clicked she pushed the door she had been working on open. She jerked the brunette into the room and almost slammed the door, but stopped right before it clicked. She and the brunette hid in the closet to that room as the man from the other room pushed the door open slightly and looked around before he closed the door completely. The two girls sighed in relief as the ravenette made sure the man wasn't coming back before she rounded on her intended victim.

"What's it with guys and having to piss during the night!?" the ravenette mumbled to herself which made her partner snicker quietly.

"Imotou can we just get this over with?" the brunette questioned with a hint of fear, what if they got caught?

"Let's get to it." the ravenette whispered as she dropped her bag on the floor.

The brunette gave the boy sleeping comfortably in his own bed an apologetic look as the ravenette soaked a rag with chloroform. She rolled him over onto his back gently before she stuck the rag over his nose and mouth. The boys eyes flew open in panic and he grabbed a hold of the ravenette's arm which made her squeak in surprise. The boy tried to remove the girls arm, but she wasn't letting go and the chloroform started to take affect on him. The ravenette caught the boys eyes before he blacked out and her only hope was that he'd forgive them for this. The brunette had opened his window while ravenette was chloroforming the boy and located the fire escape.

"Imotou-chan the fire escape isn't at this window." the brunette informed the ravenette who had just taken the rag from the boys face.

"Where's it?" the ravenette questioned only to receive a scared look from the brunette.

"The next room over, and if the first room belonged to Phoenix then the next room belongs to Wolf or Tiger." the brunette informed the ravenette who stood up and walked over to the door.

"Joy, I hope Phoenix went back to bed and I hope Wolf or Tiger aren't light sleepers" the ravenette stated as she cracked the door open and glanced around the hall.

The light in the first room was off again and the ravenette took that as her cue to go and pick the lock on the next door. She picked it and poked her head inside to find Wolf sleeping soundly in his bed. She smiled slightly to herself before she scurried back to the room her partner was in. She wrapped their victim in one of his blankets before the brunette took his feet and they carried him out of the room. The ravenette closed the door behind her as quietly as she could with her arms full. They both carried the boy into Wolf's room and the ravenette closed his door slowly with her foot. They laid the boy down on the floor and while the brunette locked the door the ravenette opened the window to the fire escape. They both made sure to keep extra quiet as they picked the boy back up and hoisted him out the window after the brunette climbed through first. The ravenette followed after and shut the window before she had the brunette help her get the boy onto her back.

"Go get the car. I got him." the ravenette assured and with that assurance the brunette went to get their car.

The ravenette glanced back in the window before she started her slow climb down the fire escape. She got to the ground safely, but had to hide from security almost instantly. Once security had passed she found the back gate of the fence and opened it quietly. The brunette had the car waiting for her and once they got the boy inside the car the ravenette locked the gate and then climbed back over the fence for it could only be locked from the inside. The two girls got in the car with the brunette driving and pulled their masks down.

"We did it!" the ravenette squealed in a child like manner which made the brunette laugh as she drove them home.

"Wow and here I thought you were too mature to act like a child." the brunette teased which got her a slight glare from her partner.

"I'm entitled to being childish once in a while. I do have to put up with you and both of our Imotou's." the ravenette laughed before she turned her attention to the back seat. "You don't think he'll hate us for this, do you?" the ravenette questioned as a little bit of guilt started to set in.

"I don't think he'll hate us. At least I hope not, but he may be angry with us when he wakes up later." the brunette informed the ravenette who sighed and leaned back against her seat.

The rest of their car ride was quiet with the ravenette off in her own world as the brunette drove and the boy slept peacefully in the back seat. The brunette pulled their car into an apartment complex parking lot thirty minutes later and parked the car in their parking spot. Once the car was parked the brunette helped the ravenette get the boy onto her back before they started up the eight flights of stair to their apartment. Half an hour later they were inside their apartment where they both slipped their shoes off and headed towards the stair case. They both climbed the stairs and walked to the last door which the brunette opened slowly. The brunette stood by the door while the ravenette ventured farther into the room and over to the bed. The bed was half occupied by a mostly blonde girl who was oblivious to what was going on around her. The ravenette sat down on the foot of the bed before she eased the boy back onto the bed next to the sleeping blonde. The ravenette stood once she had the boy completely on the bed and walked around the bed to cover him and the blonde up. The brunette and the ravenette smiled at the two before they left the room and gave each other a well deserved high five.

"Mission complete. We are so lucky we didn't get caught." the ravenette stated in relief as she pulled her hair piece from her hair and let it cascade over her shoulders.

"I'm surprised Phoenix didn't see or hear us and that Wolf didn't wake up when we went in his room." the brunette stated in relief as she pulled her hair piece out of her hair and let it fall back into place.

"Aye! Now let's catch some shut eye we've both got a lot to do in a few hours." the ravenette replied as she pulled her gloves off and walked to the second door in the hall.

"Sweet bed here I come! See ya at six Imotou!" the brunette burst as she ran to the first door in the hall way and went inside without looking back.

"Good night to you too Onee-chan." the ravenette laughed as she entered her room and went to her bed to get some well deserved sleep.


	2. Finding Out

The sun was barely rising in the sky when an alarm clock started buzzing loudly in the ear of a young Russian man who slammed his fist down on the noisy piece of machinery. The clock read six a.m. as the Russian sat up in his bed with his two toned slate and navy blue hair in knots from his slumber. The man swung his legs off of his bed and stretched out as he ventured over to his closet. The man pulled a pair of black cargo pants and a tight fitting wine red muscle shirt from his closet which he promptly put on after he dis-guarded his sleeping clothes.

The Russian straightened his bed before he left his room, closing the door on his way out, and walked down the hallway. He bypassed the door next to his own that lead to one of his roommates rooms, but stopped at the second one. The Russian man smirked before he slammed his fist against the door as hard as he could which only made his smirk widen a bit at what he heard the instant his fist hit the wood of the door. A squeak of surprise and a loud thud was the occupant of that rooms startled response by the sudden and un-welcomed wake up method of his apartment mate.

"Dammit Hiwatari! Don't do that!" a slightly younger male hissed as he flung the door open wearing nothing but a pair of navy pajama pants.

"Nice to see that our Shemale is awake." Kai, the blunette Russian, stated bluntly which caused the younger to glare at him.

"Shut the hell up! Rei looks more like a woman then I do!" the younger boy shouted while his glare got a bit darker.

"Rei has more muscle then you do." Kai stated promptly which caused the younger boy to turn a bit red in the face.

"Shut up jackass!" the younger boy snapped before he slammed the door in the older males face which signaled that the Russian had won this battle.

The younger boy ran a hand through his hair before he flicked the light on while curing the Russian male under his breath. He walked from his door to the door of his closet before he slide the door open and began to rummage around for his attire for the day. He pulled a pair of faded denim jeans, a white muscle shirt and a matching denim jacket from his closet which he promptly changed into. He walked to his bed and made it up before he looked at himself in the mirror on his wall.

He glared slightly at his reflection for his mid-back length hair was tied in unruly knots. He set to work combing out the knots before he grabbed a hair tie and a white and navy tiger striped bandanna from the nightstand beside his bed. He walked out of his room with his bandanna in his mouth while he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and continued down the hall and the staircase. Kai sat at the kitchen bar drinking coffee by himself while the younger tied his bandanna around his head and gave the kitchen a once over.

"You didn't wake Kouichi?" the younger boy asked while crossing his arms lightly.

"Thought I'd leave something for you to do." Kai responded with a smirk which caused the younger to roll his eyes.

"He stayed up late last night, didn't he?" the younger asked with a sigh leaving him.

"Doesn't he always?" Kai inquired dully seeing as small talk was never something he liked to do.

"I swear I'm gonna start taking his pens and books when I go to bed!" the younger shouted in frustration as he stomped out of the kitchen.

"Brothers..." Kai mumbled to himself as he heard the younger male stomping up the staircase.

The younger stomped his way to the second door in the hallway and entered it without knocking on it. The boys heart stopped before it jumped to his throat and his eyes widened at the sight behind the door. The room was in order except for the bed being trashed and minus a blanket and the person that was suppose to be in it. The boy felt his blood run cold before he attempted and failed to yell for his apartment mate which caused him to try again.

"KAI!" the boy yelled in a high pitched tone which caused the Russian to not only wince, but quickly make his way to the boy.

"You screech like a girl." Kai informed the younger boy as he walked into the open doorway which caused him to freeze in his steps.

Kai glared, who would dare to break into their apartment? How did they get in without any of them noticing? Where did they take Kouichi? The same three questions went through his mind and the younger boys mind as the younger shook in silent anger and confusion.

"Kouji?" Kai inquired in a dead serious tone as he placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Kouichi..."Kouji, the younger boy, growled out quietly while glaring deadly at the missing boys bed.

Kai ignored Kouji's response, took his hand from the younger boys shoulder and walked farther into the room. Kai checked the window to see if it was still locked which it was before he checked the closet. While Kai checked the closet Kouji walked over to his brothers bed and started picking up the sheets and blankets that now resided on the floor. Kai found a small blue flashlight in the closet that did not belong to anyone in the apartment, but it was very familiar to him. Kouji remade his brother's bed while Kai tried to place the flashlight and found a small charm that fell out of the sheets when he had shaken them.

"Amaya..." Kouji growled lightly at the charm which happened to of been a small silver fox charm he had given the ravenette a while back.

"Koori's been here." Kai informed the younger boy as he held the flashlight out that had a small owl charm attached to it.

"What the hell are they up to now!?" Kouji growled as he stormed out of the room leaving Kai standing there.

Kai stood there for a few minutes before he went after the younger boy who was standing by the door with his forehead against the wall. Kai crossed his arms when he was beside Kouji who gave him a sideways glance before he sighed in both annoyance and slight relief.

"I can't stay mad at either of them and Kouichi is safe, but it's stupid for the two of them to kidnap him!" Kouji growled lightly as he banged his forehead against the wall once leaving the Russian beside him to chuckle.

"Mock anger." Kai told him as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the apartment door.

"I don't think I have to mock anger." Kouji informed the Russian as he followed him out the door.

The two went down to the parking garage and got into Kai's car where they would spend the next thirty minutes. The car ride was quiet, but it didn't go by without some sort of plan coming to both of their minds. They would know why the girls broke in and kidnapped Kouichi, but that wasn't to say that payback wasn't coming as well.


	3. Busted

An alarm clock blared loudly in the ear of a ravenette girl who slammed her fist down on top on the noisy device. She quickly threw her covers back, swung her legs off the side of the bed and jumped up onto her feet. She headed straight for her closet and flicked her light on on the way as she stretched out. The ravenette rummaged through her closet before she pulled out a pair of black shorts, a blue quarter sleeved off the shoulder shirt which had a small sleeping fox on the front and a black tank top. She pulled her night shirt which happened to be one of her boyfriends tee-shirts off and quickly changed into the clothes she had pulled from her closet. She ran hair brush through her hair before she tied it up into a high ponytail with blue bandanna that belonged to her boyfriend. She did a three sixty turn before she skipped out of her room, flicking the light off as she went, and continued skipping down the hall to her sister's room.

A small brunette girl had been awakened in the same manner as the ravenette and she was just walking out of her room when the ravenette girl bounced up beside her. The brunette was wearing a pair of faded jean caprices with a white tee-shirt which had the tootsie pop owl on the front and the words "how many licks does it take" in a thought bubble with a half eaten tootsie pop up under it on the back of the shirt. The brunette's hair was brushed out and left to barely touch the brunette's shoulders which was her usual way of styling her hair.

"Good morning Onee-chan! My don't we look nice this morning?" the ravenette teased as she went skipping down the staircase.

"Morning to you to Imotou and yes I think we look very nice this morning!" the brunette half shouted as she followed the ravenette down the stairs knowing that if she didn't raise her voice the other would not hear her.

The two girls froze at the bottom of their staircase due to the mess their living room was in. Their black couch was out of place as were their four different colored beanbag chairs and their black sofa. There were books, pens, pencils, paper, clothes and hair accessories scattered all throughout the room, their silver karaoke machine was sitting dead center of the living room, and their TV had clothes flung across it. Their glass coffee table and glass end tables were up against the wall all three of them being loaded with different stuff and four empty book shelves on the opposite wall with a name on each of them. Both girls cringed at the sight, but both knew that it had to be cleaned up as soon as possible.

"I need to go start on Imotou's cake. Onee-chan just pick up the clothes and stuff and I'll come back an help ya with the furniture." the ravenette stated to which she got a small nod.

"Ok, but can you open the bar doors so if I get buried you can come dig me out?" the brunette questioned softly which made the ravenette laugh.

"Of course! I won't be long." the ravenette stated as she walked into their kitchen, opened the doors on the bar counter and set to gathering ingredients.

The apartment got quiet after that with the ravenette girl mixing up a cake and the brunette cleaning the den. The ravenette pour the cake batter into a large rectangular cake pan that she had greased and set it into the oven. She cleaned up the mess she had made by wiping the counters off and washing the dishes before she went to join her older sister in the den. The brunette had piled all the books in a pile on the floor, the clothes in a separate pile and their hair accessories into another pile. She was carrying as many clothes as she could at the time to the laundry room where she had already put on a load to wash and put the clothes in a basket. The ravenette picked up the pens, pencils and paint brushes and put them in a box on top of her book case where they were normally kept. They both went through the books and put them on their rightful owners bookcase in a neat fashion. The brunette collected all the hair accessories and took them to where they belonged while the ravenette put the karaoke machine back in front of the TV and drug the sofa back to it's spot. The ravenette pulled while the brunette pushed on the couch until it was back in its rightful spot and then went after the tables. The brunette put the end tables on opposite ends of the couch while the ravenette put the coffee table back in front of the couch. The ravenette picked up her silver beanbag chair which had fox embroidered on it and a purple one that had Lioness embroidered on it and put them side by side on the opposite side of the room. The brunette followed after her dragging her own navy beanbag chair that had owl embroidered on it and a hunter green one that had Leopard embroidered on it and put them beside the silver and purple ones. The ravenette went to the closet under the staircase to drag out the decorations while the brunette place two seashell lamp on the end tables and their family album on the coffee table.

"This box is bigger then I remember." the ravenette grunted as she pushed the box out of the closet just as a knock sounded through out the apartment.

"Who could that be?" the brunette questioned softly to which she received a shrug as she went to answer the door.

"Onee-chan! I'm home and I brought Rei with me!" a younger ravenette girl shouted as she and a long hair ravenette walked into the apartment before the brunette could get to the door.

"Kels-chan!" the older ravenette and the brunette shouted in unison before they both looked up towards their other sister's room.

"Shh. Robyn's still asleep and we don't want her up yet." the older ravenette shush as the younger pounced her in a hug which caused the man at the door to chuckle.

"We wanna help! Rei, come on." Kelsey ushered the man into the room which he was marveling at.

"I don't think I've ever been over with the place this clean before." Rei, a long haired ravenette Chinese man informed them lightly as Kelsey tackled the brunette in a hug.

"We just got finished and we're about to start decorating." the older ravenette boast lightly as Rei helped her bring the box out into the floor.

"Kels-chan, Amaya went evil last night!" the brunette informed the younger ravenette who gave the older ravenette a surprised look.

"What'd she do Koori?" Kelsey questioned as Amaya went about digging the banner out of the box.

"She conned me into helping her kidnap Kouichi, whom is up stairs a sleep with Robyn." Koori informed the ravenette which caused Rei to go wide eyed and give them both a worrisome look.

"Did either of you consider telling Kouji or Kai?" Rei inquired as Amaya walked over to their in wall bar.

"Nope." Amaya replied shortly as she climbed up onto the counter and began putting the banner up.

"Amaya, Kouji loves you, but he's not gonna be too happy with his brother missing and I'm pretty sure if you had asked Kouichi he would have come over here of his own free will." Rei told the ravenette nervously as Kelsey stood there gaping at the information.

"Don't worry Rei, I can handle Kouji, besides we haven't hurt Kouichi not unless you consider chloroforming him hurting him." Amaya informed him dully having been more focused on the banner then his warnings.

"How'd you two get into their apartment in the first place!?" Kelsey inquire a little loudly not believing how cool Amaya was acting towards all of this.

"I had a friend teach me how and I picked the lock." Amaya informed the younger ravenette who was helping Koori with a few streamers as was Rei.

"You've been hanging around Sally again haven't you!?" Kelsey snapped a bit angrily seeing as that blonde was no good to her.

"She is a good teacher." Amaya informed the younger ravenette who turned to Koori the instant Amaya said that.

"She's corrupting our level headed and mature sister! She must die, that's our job!" Kelsey stated in a sort of whine that made her boyfriend laugh at her as Amaya walked back into the kitchen.

"You two shouldn't be trying to corrupt her. If you succeed who will keep the three of you in line and out of jail?" Rei inquired with a slight chuckle which made the two girls stop to think about his question.

"Point taken." Koori and Kelsey stated in unison as they went back to decorating.

"Koori! Amaya! Open the damn door!" a shout mixed with a loud knock of the door sounded the instant the girls and Rei had went back to decorating.

"What now!?" Amaya shouted in frustration as Rei went to answer the door for Koori who had hidden at the sound of her name.

Rei let a fuming long hair ravenette Japanese man and a two toned blunette in the door with a smile that was ignore. The long haired boy was younger then Rei, the Russian, and even the two older girls that lived in the apartment, but that wasn't something that stopped him. The younger boy was glaring rather fiercely at Amaya who was smiling lightly back at him from inside the kitchen.

"You are truly a sneaky and unpredictable fox! I applaud you and Koori for breaking in and getting out without being noticed, but my brother is one person you both should know not to mess with." the younger growled at Amaya who was leaning on the opposite side of the wall counter with a fake confused expression on her face.

"What ever do you mean Kouji? I haven't seen Kouichi since he was here two days ago." Amaya inquired innocently which caused Kelsey to bite her lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

"You and I both know that's a load of bull!" Kouji snapped which caused Kelsey to burst out laughing since Kai had just found Koori.

"I plead the fifth!" Koori shouted in her defense as Kai propped his elbows on the back of the couch.

"You're not in the US anymore Koori that rule doesn't apply." Kai informed her rather bluntly which caused Amaya to giggle lightly at her.

"She did it! She tricked me! I swear she tricked me into helping her, I didn't wanna do it!" Koori shouted while pointing at Amaya who had her chin sitting on her bridged fingers.

"Amaya?" Kouji turned back to the girl who seemed completely comfortable and calm.

"I haven't done anything." Amaya stated bluntly before she shut the door on the bar in Kouji's face.

"She isn't gonna tell you anything." Kelsey informed Kouji who looked as if he were now more fuming mad then he had been when he walked in the front door.

"She will." Kouji growled as he walked through the kitchen door and slammed it shut.

"She does realize she just riled him up more, right?" Rei inquired to which he got laughter.

"He won't hurt her. Kouichi and Amaya are Kouji's weakness, but I do wonder about their relationship sometimes." Kelsey stated matter of factly while hinting at the up and down relationship of the in the kitchen.

"I hope Robyn likes all of this." Koori stated nervously while keeping a good three feet between her and Kai.

"Weren't you girls doing something when we came in?" Kai inquired while watching Koori with slight amusement.

"Decorating which we should get back to since we are no where near finished." Kelsey stated while handing Kai a roll of garland and pointing at the stair case.


	4. Surprise Prt 1

While four of the people down stairs decorated and two of them argued the mostly blonde girl upstairs turned in her sleep. She was fighting to stay asleep due to her beds unusual warmth, but sleep eluded her and she gave up on it. The girl sat up while rubbing her eyes and pushed her bangs from her face before she looked to her left which was where the unusual warmth had originated from. The blonde blinked in a sleepy confusion at the shaggy haired ravenette boy that was sleeping soundly on the left side of her bed. She tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times before a wide smile spread across her face and she pounced on the boy.

"Kouichi!" the blonde squealed in happiness, scaring the boy so badly that he ended up on the floor with her straddling his waist.

"Robyn?" the boy, Kouichi inquired a bit sleepily as he stared up into her smoky blue eyes.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" the blonde sang happily as she sat back on her knees which allowed Kouichi to prop up on his elbows.

"How'd I get here?" the ravenette inquired with confusion apparent in his voice as he tried to recall how exactly he had gotten there.

"I dunno, but that is a good question seeing as I was alone when I went to bed last night." Robyn stated with an accusing eye on the boy below her.

"I did not sneak into your room! I swear!" Kouichi defended while a blush crept its way onto his face.

"Then how'd you get here?" Robyn inquired while giving him a confused stare since he was now looking up at the ceiling instead of at her.

"I don't know." Kouichi replied truthfully, but refused to look at the girl sitting on his abdomen.

"Nya, Kouichi, what's wrong?" Robyn inquired seeing as Kouichi's face had turned a darker shade of red and he was looking anywhere , but at her.

"Can you get dressed?" Kouichi inquired seeing as the only thing the blonde had on was one of his tee-shirts and her underwear.

"Hai!" Robyn shouted in embarrassment as she shot to her feet which caused Kouichi to close his eyes.

Robyn ran over to her closet and pulled out a pair of her black skinny jeans with a Black Veil Brides tee-shirt. She glance over at Kouichi and quickly changed after she had confirmed that he still had his eyes closed. While Robyn was changing Kouichi was thinking and trying his hardest to remember what had happened last night. He was sure he had gone to bed in his own bed around one that morning after he had been writing on his book for a few hours. The next thing that popped into his mind was when he had been rudely awakened by a cold and funny smelling cloth being pressed to his face. Familiar blue eyes came to his mind as he remember locking eyes with the person who had pressed the rag to his face when he tried and failed to remove their hand.

"Amaya." Kouichi called quietly which caused Robyn to walk back over to him.

"What about Onee-chan?" Robyn inquired as she looked down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I think your sister has something to do with why I'm here." Kouichi informed her while taking a peek up at her.

"Why do you think that?" Robyn inquired as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed as Kouichi sat up fully.

"I remember someone pressing a cold rag to my face and I locked eyes with that person. Unless you know someone else nearby that has her exact eye color then I think it was her." Kouichi informed the blonde who seemed to ponder on what he had said.

"Ah! Ama-chan took what I wanted for my birthday too seriously!" Robyn shouted having remember that she had told her older sister that the only thing she wanted was a day with Kouichi.

"You wanted me for your birthday?" Kouichi asked in surprise which caused the blonde to blush.

"I wanted to spend the day with you and that's what I told Onee-chan and apparently she got the information twisted cause I know she could have just asked you to come over early instead of all of this." Robyn rambled out in embarrassment which caused Kouichi to chuckle lightly.

"She could have asked, but I guess now you know how far she'd go for you." Kouichi pointed out as Robyn played with her tangled hair.

"All my sister's love me and they never gotta prove it." Robyn bragged lightly while sticking her tongue out at Kouichi.

"Yes, we all know that. I just wish they had thought of bringing clothes along with them." Kouichi pointed out which caused Robyn to take note of his sleeping attire.

'Very modest Kouichi' Robyn thought seeing as he was in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt as appose to what her sister's had told her one of their guy friends slept in.

"I think I still have your clothes from our beach vacation." Robyn stated thoughtfully as she got off her bed and walked over to her closet.

"That was not a vacation that was a war zone." Kouichi pointed out as Robyn puled a black duffel bag from the bottom of her closet.

"Your brother is too protective and controlling. He does realize that he's the younger one in the relationship, right?" Robyn inquired as she dropped the duffel bag beside Kouichi.

"You have to admit that he is only trying to keep her from getting hurt which is a difficult job for all of us seeing as all four of you girls are free spirited." Kouichi picked as he stood up with the duffel bag in hand.

"But you can't protect me from everything besides if you protected me from everything that came my way then how would I learn from my mistakes?" Robyn inquired thoughtfully as Kouichi walked behind her changing screen.

"Point taken, but it's still something we try to do." Kouichi informed her as he pulled his clothes from the duffel bag.

'I will never understand boys!' Robyn screamed internally as she fell backwards on her bed before she decided that it might be time to make her bed up.

Kouichi changed from his sleeping attire and into a pair of dark gray cargo pants and a long sleeved green turtleneck under a whit short sleeved button up shirt which he left up buttoned. He combed his hair out, but it still kept it's shaggy look and walked out from behind the changing screen. Robyn sat in the middle of her bed with a black ribbon which she was trying and failing to put into her hair. Kouichi chuckled lightly before he took the ribbon from her hands and started to gather her hair into his hand. Robyn turned scarlet from Kouichi sudden presence as he tied her hair up into the high ponytail she had been trying to create. Kouichi sat down beside her with a lock of her hair wrapped around his index finger. He was twisting the lock around his finger which was causing the blonde to blush darker and avoid eye contact with him.

"Robyn?" Kouichi inquired playfully at her shy behavior which was normally only displayed when they were with the rest of their family.

"Y-yes?" Robyn inquired as Kouichi let go of the lock of hair he had been twirling around his fingers.

"Happy birthday." Kouichi whispered in her ear before he placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you!" Robyn chirped happily while smiling at him her face still a deep scarlet color.

An awkward silence fell between the two as Robyn starred at the wall and Kouichi watched her fondly. Kouichi turned a little more towards her form to where one of his legs was half way up on her bed while the other dangled off the bed. Robyn was aware of his movements for she had been watching him out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't want to look him directly in the eye due to her red face.

"Robyn, come here" Kouichi motioned her closer to him which caused the blonde to blush again before she turned and scooted a little closer to him.

Robyn looked up at him through her long lashes which cause him to blush, but only slightly as he brought his hand up to the back of her neck. Robyn blinked before Kouichi brought her forward and kissed her softly on the lips. The blonde's face turned scarlet again as he pulled away slightly before he reclaimed her lips in a deep kiss. Robyn's hands wondered up Kouichi's chest to his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands slid from her neck down to her waist. Their kiss was short lived due to a loud crash that startled the two of them and caused them to jump away from each other slightly.

"What in the world!?" Kouichi inquire his face matching Robyn's which was as red as a tomato.

"I don't know, but maybe we should go see." Robyn stated as another crash sounded which caused her to release Kouichi completely and stand from her bed with Kouichi following her example.

They both walked out of her room and to the staircase which they descended and found two very unnerved older girls.


	5. Surprise Prt 2

"What's going on!?" Robyn inquired as she stopped on the bottom step of the stairs, with Kouichi standing on the second step directly behind her.

"No clue." Koori replied softly as she eyed the closed kitchen door wearily.

"You don't think their argument got way out of hand do you?" Kelsey inquired with a glance up at Kouichi as she asked Rei with worry in her voice.

"He wouldn't hit her." Kai corrected with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he leaned against the farther wall.

Rei placed his hands on the ravenette's shoulders in a comforting manner as an unsettling silence engulfed the room for a moment. Due to the kitchen door being closed no one knew whether it was laughter or crying that interrupted the silence, but it was loud enough for Robyn step off of the stairs and slide the door open. Robyn didn't go passed the door way for the sight that greeted her was confusing and it gave both of her sister's the time to come up beside her. Amaya was sitting in the corner directly in front of the door with her legs in an odd fashion and a bowl on top of her head, which covered her eyes and part of her nose from view. Kouji was no where to be seen, but his laughter could be heard by all the were standing in the door way.

"Shut up Kouji! It's not like you can keep your balance all the time!" Amaya snapped as she readjusted her sitting position and pushed the bowl up a bit to where she could glare at the ravenette male.

"You tripped over your own feet, twice in a matter of minutes." Kouji howled in laughter, which was out of his character.

"Onee-chan?" Robyn inquired which caused Amaya to look towards the door way in surprise.

"Nya! Good morning Imotou. Please, tell me we didn't wake you up." Amaya squeaked out as she blushed darkly and Kouji went silent.

"You didn't, but what do you have all over your face?" Robyn inquired as Koori and Kelsey had to bite their bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Icing. I'm not the only one covered in it either." Amaya answered truthfully as she glanced back at the opposite corner of where she sat, which was hidden due to there being a small counter in the center of the kitchen.

"You two couldn't be mature?" Rei inquired which caused Amaya to glare at the boy behind Kelsey.

"This is not what it looks like! Kouji started this whole mess! We weren't even arguing, he was being a boy!" Amaya defended which gained a chuckle from not only Rei, but Kai and Kouichi as well.

"You can't blame me for this! I was helping you, up until you slipped the first time and dumped this crap all over me!" Kouji responded in his own defense as Amaya let the bowl fall back over her face.

"I wouldn't have slipped the first time if you hadn't licked my cheek!" Amaya shouted in her own defense as her face flush red and all three of her sister's jaws dropped.

"Kouji! You're gonna make me beat the hell out of you, aren't ya!?" Kelsey and Robyn snapped in unison at the ravenette, who wasn't even in their sight.

"I'm not allowed to even touch my own girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you two!?"Kouji snapped more to himself then at the blonde and ravenette.

"Imotou, before you two try to jump Kouji, could one of you run upstairs and get a bottle of my shampoo and two towels?" Amaya inquired while making a hand motion for a camera as well.

"I'll go, but he better not move!" Kelsey volunteered before she snap at the still unseen ravenette.

"I'll go with Kelsey." Koori stated softly as she followed the younger, but taller ravenette up the stairs.

"Kouji, why are you hiding in that corner anyways?" Robyn inquired which caused Amaya to started laughing.

"None of your business, besides who says I'm hiding?" Kouji growled while glaring at Amaya.

"We haven't seen or heard you move since the door was opened." Rei stated matter of factly, as Kouichi shook his head, this was childish.

"I'm on the floor. Of course, you can't see me! It doesn't take genius to figure that one out!" Kouji snapped which caused Amaya to strike out with her leg at him.

"Why can't you be nice?" Amaya inquired as he caught her foot before she kicked him in the legs.

"He's stating the freaking obvious!" Kouji stated incredulously which caused his voice to spike in pitch.

"You're not completely over your cold, are you!?" Amaya accused as Kelsey and Koori stopped at the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm not sick!" Kouji defended as Amaya motioned for Koori to slide her the camera.

"Wolf." Amaya called rather calmly which caused him to look her way and she snapped a quick picture before she slide the camera back to Koori.

"Amaya!" Kouji protested as he grabbed her ankle and jerked her towards him.

"Hey! Amaya's not a doll!" Robyn snapped,but was stopped when Amaya waved at her.

"I'm fine, Kels-chan leave the shampoo and the towels next to the door and shut it. We'll both join the rest of you in a moment." Amaya instructed which caused the girls to exchange glances before they did as she asked.

"Hey Koori, let's see the camera." Kelsey demanded lightly as she took it from Koori's open hand and plugged it into their TV.

It took the camera a few moments, but the picture that Amaya took made the girls burst out laughing. Kouichi had to laugh while Rei and Kai chuckled at the picture that had been truly been a picture perfect black mail opportunity. The picture was of Kouji, but instead of him looking like he did when he came thru the door, he had pink icing across his nose and cheeks and flower sprinkles all in his hair. He looked rather annoyed and had his arms crossed, but there was a glimpse of a small smile on his face while he glared at the camera. His hair wasn't tied back, but was loose and fell around his shoulders.

While everyone was laughing at how Kouji had looked, he was helping Amaya wash icing out of her hair. Amaya was giggling at the irony of how her younger, but suppose to be tough boyfriend was being overly gentle at helping her get the sticky mess, that was suppose to go on her sister's cake, out of her hair. He was also ignoring the fact that he had some of it smeared across his face, like a blush that wouldn't go away, as he lathered shampoo through Amaya's hair.

"What're you laughing at!?" Kouji snapped lightly as he rinsed the shampoo out of Amaya's hair.

"It's an inside joke Kouji-kun, you wouldn't get it." Amaya giggled which caused the ravenette to blush under the icing that had yet to be washed off.

Kouji made no comment as he finished rinsing Amaya's hair out and wrapped a towel around her hair. Amaya took it from his hands and started to scrub it through her hair, rather roughly, trying to dry it the best she could without her hair dryer. She left the towel to hang around her neck and her hair to fall over her back as she took the clean towel and cleaned the icing from Kouji's face.

While Amaya and Kouji were getting themselves cleaned up Robyn and the others moved the furniture, so that it lined the walls, and had turned on some up beat music. Koori and Kai were off to the side while Robyn had drug Kouichi, Rei, and Kelsey out to dance with her. The laughter from the living room could be heard not only in the rest of the apartment, but from the outside as well. Koori opened the small door on the in wall counter and found Amaya sitting at the center bar, mixing icing, with Kouji behind her, fixing her hair.

"Kouji...what the hell are you doing?" Kai inquired rather bluntly which caused both Amaya and Kouji to look up from what they were doing.

"Hi Kai!" Amaya chirped having not noticed him at all before.

"Amaya, that was so random." Koori stated softly with a giggle which made Amaya smile.

"You two have lost it." Kouji interjected dully as he pulled Amaya's ponytail holder into her hair and secured it with it.

"Onee-chan! Come join us!" Robyn shouted with laughter as she ran up to the wall counter.

"In a minute Imotou. Let me finish your cake without anymore mishaps." Amaya replied while hinting at Kouji who threw his hands up in his defense.

"Come on Kouji, Kai, Koori! Come have some fun!" Robyn coaxed as she pulled Kai and Koori out to the middle of the living room, while Amaya shooed Kouji away.

Amaya started working on Robyn's cake again while Robyn had somehow gotten herself into dancing with Rei. Kelsey was dancing with Kai and Koori had somehow ended up with Kouji who could easily pick her up, just as the others could. Kouichi chuckled at Kouji's reluctance before he walked into the kitchen to check on the ravenette who had yet to have any fun.

"Hi Ichi! Did you sleep well?" Amaya inquired as she started to put the base icing on the cake.

"I slept well, but you know you could have asked, right?" Kouichi inquired as he grabbed the broom from the small panty and started cleaning up the mess that was still on the floor.

"Never though about that, and would you stop that! You're a guest for Pete's sake, you're not suppose to clean!" Amaya scolded and grabbed at the broom only to have her hand swatted away.

"You worry about the cake. I can sweep Amaya." Kouichi told her calmly with a smile that no one could argue with.

Amaya rolled her eyes before she glanced back into the living room finding that the others had switched up partners. Koori was dancing with Rei, Kelsey was dancing with Kouji and Robyn had ended up with Kai, who look rather perplexed. Kouichi chuckled at Kai's face as Amaya started with the decoration on the side of the cake while bouncing her foot to the song. Amaya had the cake almost completely finished by the time the girls switched partners again which left Kouji with Robyn. Once Amaya added the finishing touches to the cake she found herself being whisked out of the kitchen by Kouichi, who thought she should have a little fun. Amaya ended up dancing with Kouichi, but somehow ended up with Robyn, while Koori and Kelsey ended up being each others partner. Rei and Kai had somehow gotten roped into dancing with one another as did the twins and that's exactly how they were all dancing when the girls landlord walked through the door.

"Well now, should I laugh or just leave and come back?" the landlord questioned with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Hi Mrs. Sato!" all four girls shouted in unison as the boys eat stepped away from one another.

"Hello dears! Happy birthday Robyn! I brought you all some lunch and I brought a little something for Robyn as well. " Mrs. Sato informed them as she set the boxes she had in her arms on the in wall counter and gave the blonde a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Sato! You didn't have to get me anything!" Robyn informed her with a smile as she embraced the older woman tightly.

"The least I can do. I'll leave you girls and boys to your party." Mrs. Sato stated as she left just as quickly as she had come.

"That was fast." Koori commented softly as she starred at the front door.

"She didn't have to leave so quickly." Kelsey finished for Koori as Amaya went into the kitchen to fetch some plates and chop sticks.

"Well she's just that way, ya know? Besides let's eat before what she brought gets cold." Amaya instructed as she set up places on the wall bar for everyone to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone shout in unison as they each took their places and started eating while conversing slightly with one another.


End file.
